


Locked

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Sickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gally and Ben get locked in a cupboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this such a long time ago, I apologise if there's any mistakes or anything 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy xo

Gally and Ben had been best friends for years.   
Maybe that’s why people sometimes said they’d be a ‘cute couple.’  Maybe that’s why when they first met them, people would assume they were Ben&Gally instead of just Ben and Gally.  
Currently, the two were sitting side by side on Alby’s sofa with Zart next to them, Newt and Alby in the kitchen, Brenda and Teresa probably making out somewhere, Aris and Thomas making heart eyes across the room and Minho and Chuck having a Nerf gun fight. Even though they constantly pissed each other off, the glazers loved each other and basically all lived together.

There was only two people in the group actually dating ( Teresa and Brenda) but something was obviously going on with Alby and Newt;Thomas and Aris obviously generally liked each other but were too shy and dorky to actually do anything about it and Gally and Ben were just them.  
Ben and Zart were having a conversation about the film they had all just been to see and Gally was pretending to listen whilst wishing he and Ben were alone right now. His favourite times were with Ben.

Suddenly deciding to do something about it, Gally grabbed Ben’s arm and shook it.  
“Benny Baby, can we go somewhere?”  
Not even asking, Ben apologised to Zart and stood, circling his fingers round Gally’s wrist and pulling him into the back garden.   
“What’s up, Captain?” asked Ben, using the name he’d given Gally when they were around five. For some reason, this made his stomach flop.  
“I don’t know Benny. Guess I didn’t want Zart stealing you,” said Gally,jokingly - but to some extent, this was true. Ben looked astounded.   
“Seriously man? You really think someone could replace you?”   
Gally smiled, knowing Ben meant it and shook his head. Ben reached up and booped Gally’s nose, a habit they’d had since they were younger.   
“C’mon, let’s go inside.”

Ben didn’t leave Gally’s side for the rest of the time before dinner and always had a part of him touching him like an elbow or a shoulder or a knee. He was just making sure Gally knew he was always gonna be his Ben. After about an hour of just sitting and talking with the others, Newt and Alby (Or Nalby as Ben and Gally liked to call them) called the two into the kitchen. When they got there however, no-one was in there. Ben just had time to shoot Gally a ‘wtf’ face before Nalby was shoving them into the pantry and locking the door.

“WHAT THE SHUCK MAN!” shouted Ben.

“Guys,” said Newt, calmly, his voice muffled slightly by the door, “ You are quite obviously in love with each other so until you realise that, we’re not letting you out.”

With that, Ben and Gally heard two pairs of footsteps and Thomas’ voice saying something like “Have you done it?’

Gally groaned and looked down at Ben who was slumped on the floor.

“You may as well sit Gal, looks like we’re not getting out of here for a while,” he said.

Gally obliged and sat next to Ben, pulling his legs round and putting them on his so the other boy was now facing him.

“What the hell did they mean?” Ben asked Gally.

Raising an eyebrow, he replied.

“Obviously, you’re not that stupid, Benny baby. I mean, they think we’re in love with each other and want us to come to terms with it.”

Ben looked thoughtful.

He looks cute like that, thought Gally. Astounded that he had thought something like that about his best friend, he shook his head, trying to empty it from his head. Ben shifted closer to the darker haired boy so his thighs were across the other’s and their faces were a couple of inches apart. Even though Gally didn’t know what Ben was doing, he liked it. He liked the way when Ben touched him tingles would run up his spine.  
“Oh shuck I’m in love with Ben”

Even though he didn’t know it, the boy that was sitting to close to him to be ‘just friends’ was currently thinking the same about him.

“I’m so shucked,” whispered Ben.

“Hm?”

“I said, I’m so shucked.”

“Why?”

Ben took a deep breath and looked at Gally with paralysing brown eyes, holding a glint Gally had grown so accustomed to but is now registered as… love.

“Gal,” he whispered, sounding breathless and nervous and brave and all different types of beautiful “I think I’m in love with you.”

And then they were kissing. Hungry and love filled and kind of messy but a kiss all the same.

Suddenly, their feelings towards each other changed. Memories of them doing things that friends wouldn’t really do in the past but thinking nothing of it burst into their minds.

Gally pulled Ben into his lap and broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against the other boy’s and lacing their fingers together.   
“I love you too, Benny Baby,” he whispered shakily and held onto the love of his life, clutching tight as though he would disappear.  
They were no longer ‘Ben and Gally’.   
They were Ben&Gally


End file.
